


Collaboration Book

by Ziggycave



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Undertale (Video Game), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Collaboration, join
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggycave/pseuds/Ziggycave





	Collaboration Book

Would anyone want to collaborate on a one shot or a few chapter book with me ? I will have two slots open that will open again once I am finished with the one shot or book .

-Open  
-Open

I write many fandoms more and other sites so I am open to a lot of stuff. Just pm me or comment .

No smut or anything bad.


End file.
